There are numerous different types of printer paper available for printing documents. Additionally, the type of paper can have a large effect on the resulting documents. For example, particularly when using water-based inkjet printers, certain paper types can cause colors to be brighter, can increase or decrease the color gamut volumes (subset of colors available), and/or can affect the contrast between colors and/or between the colors and the paper (e.g., the contrast between black text and the whiteness of the paper).
Accordingly, parameters of an inkjet printer that result in suitable printed color documents with one type of printer paper may not be suitable for other types of printer paper.
Therefore, inkjet printer technology can be improved by methods, systems, and devices for efficiently managing parameters, such as color management controls, of an inkjet printer.